No matter what the sun will always shine
by fandomsalltheway
Summary: AU. Carmilla meets Faking It in a world with an infection out break. Not really good on the summaries. Just read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Amy POV

The wind blew harshly, drowning out the sound of footfalls as we raced through the woods. "Come on," Liam yelled back to the group. I turned to look behind me at them, the loud growls and screeches making my blood run cold. Blood slid down my cheek as the low limbs sliced into me. I turned quickly to the right and picked up my speed. Liam kept up with me, karma's hand in his, dragging her along. "We are so close," I said to myself as the clearing came perfectly into view. As I neared it however, I noticed something was off. "Shit," I yelled out as I stopped just before going off the edge of the cliff. I peered over at the river forty foot down. Making a split decision, I turned to look at Liam, who's eyes showed nothing but fear. Then I jumped. The wind catching me and the feeling of sickness in my stomach as gravity pulled me. Finally I hit the water hard and growled under the water, as the icy liquid found my every cut. I surfaced and looked around, but they were not with me. "Amy, keep going, we will meet you down the river," Shane yelled down to me, hugging Lauren closer to his back as they began to run down the cliff's edge.

I walked down the river bank, my shoes loudly squeaking with every step. A shadow fell over the cliff, as I breathlessly continued walking. 'Shit it's gonna be dark very soon. I hope the others are okay. Why didn't they jump? The fuck was that?' My thoughts were cut off as twigs snapped a couple of feet beside me. I looked over quickly and stopped walking. Bright yellow eyes appeared at me. 'That doesn't sound like a zombie.' A low growl sounded and my heart went into over drive. I bolted down the riverside. I could feel the monster close on my heels. 'Yep definitely not a zombie!' I could feel the slimy ground threatening to give way under me as I trucked it. I peered over my shoulder to be met by a giant black beast covered in fur. 'Is that a fucking cat?! Of course Amy, a zombie apocolypse breaks out and you are killed by a cat. Congratulations.' I kept running, the cat staying an even pace with me. The ground gave way as I went to turn, causing me to slide. A pair of paws caught my shoulders, making me lose my balance and slide on my back into the mud by the river. I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal kill, that never came. I felt the cats breath on my neck as it hovered over me. I peaked an eye open as I felt it's weight shift, to a see a very beautiful raven haired girl smirking at me. Then everything went black.

"Carmilla, what the hell is that," an unfamiliar voice yelled out. I felt my body drop to the ground, my mind teetering on the edge of black and blur. "Apparently there are others out in the woods Cupcake," a husky female voice stated up above me. "Poor thing looks all beat up," the first girl said. I heard her light footsteps walking towards me, then a hand on my forehead. Black.

"Hey girl, wake up, please," a voice said, feeling a poke on my chest, I jumped awake startling a rather short girl with flowing brown hair. The raven haired girl stood by a tree, leaning against it. I scooted back quickly staring at the girl that previously attacked me as a cat. "Who the fuck are you, what are you," I asked, standing up and propping myself up against a tree, my head spinning. "I'm Laura and that's Carmilla," the brown haired girl said, pointing to the other girl as she spoke. I looked between them and felt down at my leg, making sure my knife was still there. "And the answer to your second question is, I am a vampire that can take the shape of a cat," Carmilla said nonchalantly, walking towards me. I took a cautionary step back and she smirked. "Why did you chase me," I asked, rubbing my chest where she pounced me earlier. Laura looked at Carmilla in disbelief. "I thought you were a zombie at first, then you took off running and I couldn't resist the chase," Carmilla stated shrugging. "You were pretty damn fast," she added chuckling to herself. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' "Okay listen, if you had've told me this three months ago, I wouldn't have believed you, but there are walking corpses roaming the earth right now and I saw both of your forms so it's not that extraordinary," I stated, making Carmilla nod. "But all of that aside, I have to find my group, we got seperated," I added, looking for my shoes. It was then that I noticed my change of clothes. A pair of black leather pants and a loose black shirt. I spotted my shoes and slipped them on. "I heard your friends, walking around a couple miles that way, I am guessing you're Amy," Carmilla said, moving to pick up my other, really damp clothes and handing them to me. 'She knows where my friends are?!' "Come on, I will take you to them," she added, morphing in front of my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach. "Just get on her back, she won't hurt you, I made sure of that," Laura said smiling. I nodded my thanks and awkwardly climbed on Carmilla's back. Before I even got situated, she bolted straight forward, making me fly back and grip at her fur. I leaned forward, finally getting my balance and heeled her side. She snarled and ran faster. Her paws flinging dirt behind us as the trees around us blurred. Within a few minutes I found myself gripping her neck as she climbed up a tree. I grabbed onto a branch and she moved one branch higher, changing back to a human..or..well..vampire. "We passed up your friends, they should be walking past this tree in the next few seconds," she stated, moving down to my branch and pointing behind us. "Karma we will find her, just have faith," I heard Liam say, as their footsteps neared the tree. "Why did you pass them up," I asked, watching the group approach, to which she didn't answer. I felt a pinch in the back of my arm and turned to glare daggers at Carmilla. I looked back at my friends and was about to say something went I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I whipped my head around and couldn't stop myself from jumping up, tackling her. I seemed to have forgotten we were in a tree however, because she fell backwards, taking me with her. We hit the ground with a thud, making Shane and Karma yelp. "Amy," Karma asked. Hearing her voice made me look up at her, seeing the confusion in her eyes. I looked back down at Carmilla who had started coughing from hitting the ground so hard. I stood up and awkwardly smiled at the group. "Hi guys," I said. Carmilla groaned as she stood up and glared at me. "Who's this," Karma asked, looking towards Carmilla. "I'm Carmilla and i'll be going now," she stated smoothly. With a rush of confidence, I grabbed her by her shirt. "Wait, please, if we stick together we have better odds of survival," I said. She turned to face me, her face blank of all emotion. She seemed to think about it for a moment, but turned on her heels and started to walk away. 'What an asshole.' She had now gotten a few feet away when I trotted up to catch her. "Look I know that you have already done a lot and we don't really know each other, but please, that girl right there," I paused to look over at Karma, who was watching me with an unreadable expression. "I am in love with her, I want to keep her safe, like you do Laura," I continued, pleading with my eyes. Carmilla shot an eyebrow up, as if silently asking me how I knew she loved Laura. "I can just sense it, you're putty around her and do anything to make her happy, like bringing me here," I said, answering her silent question. Carmilla studied me for a moment before sighing. I smiled and motioned for the group to follow us.

We had been walking for a couple of hours now. When I was on her back it didn't take nearly this long. I had come up beside Carmilla at some point and was trying to start meaningless conversation. "So, do you like birds," I asked as we walked through the trees. Carmilla shot me a look and I wanted to sink into the ground. "Right...you're a cat," I said, realizing how stupid of a question that was. We walked a few more feet before she put her hand on my arm. "Look, like five months back I probably would have killed you upon meeting you, but I understand you, it's darker times and you are trying to make light of the situation," she paused to fix my shirt that was probably hers, before continuing, "but I am a vampire, I hate light," she stated causing me to chuckle. I felt my shirt being tugged and I shrunk back to be beside my puller, Karma. "You two seem pretty close," she said, smiling lightly at me. "Not really, we just met last night," I said, remembering how it was turning night. Karma nodded and we walked for a little while more, before Shane groaned loudly. "Someone please take Lauren, I can't carry her anymore," Shane cried, sounding on the verge of exhaustion. 'Oh yeah, I completely forgot about her.' I stopped and walked up beside him, sliding my arm under Lauren. She grabbed onto me and slid over, still as weak as she was two days ago. With her on my back, I began walking again, shrinking to the back of the group. I peered over my shoulder at her pale face. In that moment I felt so bad for her. With no doctors, there was no possible way of getting hormones and her body was in the process of switching back to testosterone.

We continued walking for another mile before I heard people talking. 'Wait..I thought it was just Laura and Carmilla.'

Lafontaine POV

"So please explain how your supply trip was cut short," Laura asked looking at Perry and I. I looked down at the ground as Perry shot me a look. I walked past Perry over to a rock, brushing off the dirt with my hand and sitting down. "Because somebody set off the store alarm in town," Perry hissed, looking over at me. I ran my fingers through my hair, remembering the horde of zombies that gathered when the alarm rang out. I was about to defend myself when Laura said hold on. "There is power in town," she asked, looking at us both. Perry and I nodded, a smile creeping up on Laura's face. "What," I asked, looking at her questioningly. "That's not a good idea," Carmilla stated, walking out from behind a tree, scaring us half to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy POV

"That's not a good idea," Carmilla said as we finally arrived back to their little cleared spot. All three of them turned to look at us, fear in their eyes but quickly fading into confusion. "What, I didn't say anything," Laura said defensively. A girl taller than Laura but shorter than Carmilla and I, stood up, her short red hair catching the sunlight. "Who are you," she asked, eyeing us. "Yeah, but I know what you were about to say, no we are not going to stay in town," Carmilla said, continuing her conversation with Laura. The red haired girl looked at us waiting for one of us to say something. "Just hear me out, there's a shower, food, heat, and shelter," Laura said, poking out her bottom lip. "No, you know the risks of being in a town," Carmilla said, holding her ground. I looked over at my group. Karma and Liam stood awkwardly fingers lazily interlocked. I felt a sting of pain and quickly looked at Shane, who smiled at Carmilla, the raw emotion making him excited. "Anyone gonna tell me who you guys are," the red haired girl asked, frustration evident in her voice. "Yes I know the risks, but just because you like flopping around in the dirt..," Laura started to say when Carmilla interrupted her. "This isn't about my cat instincts," Carmilla fired back. "Whatever," Laura bit, pushing past her and walking to the other two girls. "Stupid, crabby vampire, thinks she knows what's best for everyone...oh hi Amy," Laura said, sounding happy as she saw me. I waved and she approached us, a long curly red haired girl whispering in her ear. "This is Perry and that is Lafontaine," Laura said, pointing to the longer red haired girl then the short haired red head. I smiled warmly and bounced Lauren into a better position so I could point to my group. "That's Shane, Karma, her boyfriend Liam and this is Lauren," I said, turning so she could see her. We all shared polite hellos, until Carmilla walked up to me, pulling me to the side. "You can put Lauren over here, it's a little hammock," she said, taking Lauren from me with ease and laying her down. Lauren immediately curled up and whimpered at the loss of body heat. "Thanks," I said, earning a smile from the vampire. I looked back at the groups. "So Laura wants to go into town huh," I asked, kicking dirt with my foot and then looking up at her. She frowned and nodded. "Yeah, but it's not gonna happen," she stated holding her head up strongly. It was silent for a moment before I decided to speak again. "It would be the better option," I said barely above a whisper. She shot me a harsh look, before sighing and leaning back against the tree. "She seems to have forgotten how many we lost," Carmilla breathed out, looking over at Laura who was now have a semi heated argument with Lafontaine. I looked up at Carmilla as if asking her to continue. "Danny. And even though I felt at ease about it, it still broke Laura's heart. Plus that was the worst way anyone could die," Carmilla said, looking back at me. Awkwardness filled my mind, but I couldn't look away. "Being ripped apart by zombies like hungry people at the cheese cake factory or atleast that's what we think happened," Carmilla added. "Wait, you didn't see it," I asked, an eyebrow lifting up. She shook her head. "No, there was just a lot of blood and her clothes were shredded," Carmilla said, looking over as Shane laughed loudly. I looked over and smiled at Shane's happiness. "Could someone please kill him," Lauren spoke weakly from behind us making me jump. I chuckled to myself and shook my head. "Worth a shot," Lauren said, laying back down on her hammock and sighing.

"No no no, you have to spin around whilst touching your nose," Carmilla said. I groaned and did as she said. Everyone erupted with laughter as I finished, wobbling my way to my seat. "Laugh it up," I said grumpily, taking a sip of rum. "Laura truth or dare," I added between drinks. She thought for a moment and smiled. "Dare," she said confidently. I sat my drink down and looked around the group. "I dare you to dance seductively with Perry," I said, leaning back in my seat. "No no no, I can't, I don't even know how to be sed..," Perry started to say when Laura cut her off. "Come on Perr, loosen up," Laura said, pulling Perry up by her hands and grinding against her. I laughed whole heartedly, until I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up only to register Laura pulling me up to join and I did. Perry had finally started dancing when I started grinding against Laura and humming Or Nah by the weeknd. It was short lived however. Karma cleared her throat and brought us out of our trance. "Your turn," I said, tapping Laura as I walked back over to my seat. Laura turned to Karma and asked her truth or dare. "Truth," Karma stated. "Is there someone here you like," Laura asked. Karma tensed and immediately changed it to dare. "Fine, kiss the person you like," Laura stated, smiling. I chose that moment to sip from my rum some more. Karma seemed to hesitate but kissed Liam in the end. My eyes closed tightly as I stood up and walked over to check on Lauren. I unzipped the tent and climbed in, zipping it back to keep some heat in. "Hey," Lauren said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You look better," I said, smiling as I took a drink of rum. She smiled half heartedly and pulled the blanket up closer to her. "Kiam getting to ya," she asked, pointing to the bottle. I nodded and took another big gulp. I didn't notice it at first, but as Lauren wrapped me into a hug, I felt my body shake. I was crying. I hugged her back and cried harder. "You don't normally hug me," I said, pulling back a little to look at her. She smiled and wiped my tears off of my cheeks. "It's the end of the world Amy, if I continue being mean then you will eventually feed me to a zombie," she said making me laugh. I nodded at her, earning a light smack. "I'm glad you're feeling better Laur."

I woke to the sound of footsteps outside of the tent. Quickly grabbing my knife, I unzipped the tent, careful to not make a sound. I looked around, seeing nothing and quickly stepped outside. The cold air filled my lungs instantly, making me grab my chest in pain. I walked around the edge of the woods and over to the other tents. Nothing. I started to walk back when Lauren's scream filled the air. 'Oh fuck!' I rushed back to the tent to find Lauren, holding her neck. "I've been bitten," she yelled, panic in her voice. "What?! What bit you," I asked, looking around quickly then back to her. "Carmilla," she yelled.

-Okay. So that happened. First off let me just say a special thanks to Akuma. You and my story followers are the reason I posted chapter two. Secondly. This story, i've been working on a while so I have about seven chapters prepared. It's not like my others. This one has taken up most of my time designing. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a tad bit shorter and I apologize. More chapters to come! Thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

Amy POV  
I scrambled out of the tent, hell bent on killing a vampire. The rest of the group was already coming out of their tents as I stormed through them. "Carmilla," I yelled as I spotted her. I ran at her, slamming into her. We stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Why would you do that," I yelled, raising my knife up. "Amy it will help her," Carmilla said. "Yeah right, just admit that you got hungry you freak," I spat. her hand shot up to grab my neck. She lifted me up off the ground. "What's going on," Laura asked, rushing over to us. "How is she that strong," Shane asked clearly still asleep. "She's a fucking vampire," I hissed as she tightened her grip. "She bit Lauren," I added. Laura ran to Lauren's tent whilst Karma took her place. The group taken aback by this new found information. I kicked my feet in an attempt to kick Carmilla in the chest. Every attempt failed. "Will you shut up and just listen," Carmilla growled. I finally kicked her and she threw me back. I hit the ground hard and slid. "I put some of my blood in hers dumbass," Carmilla said walking towards me. Karma tried to run up to us when Liam grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her torso. "How does that make it any better," I asked, trying to get up but still too out of breath from where I hit the ground. "She now has the help of vampire blood stupid, she will heal a hell of a lot faster and have more energy," Carmilla hissed finally reaching me. "Amy," Lauren said. I looked over to see her running my way. She tackled me in a hug. "It's true," she whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and sighed into her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay, I mean she is a vampire," Karma asked, touching the hand marks on my neck. I nodded and she hugged me. I spotted Carmilla and slowly walked over to her. "Don't bother," Carmilla said as I took a breath to apologize. I let out the air and rubbed the back of my neck. "I understand why you said those things, I bit your sister," Carmilla stated, turning to me. "I forgive you, so please leave the stupid sentimental crap for someone else," she added, her eyes pleading with me. I chuckled and nodded. I could feel Karma's eyes on me so I turned on my heels to start walking back to her. "I want you to know that I didn't mean to leave hand marks on your neck," Carmilla said, making me stop. I turned and smiled at her. "Apology accepted," I said, restarting my walk to Karma.

Morning came quicker than expected, the sun light invading our almost see through tents. I heard the tent being unzipped and I rolled away from it, only to be met by a soft warm presence. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw the auburn locks that could only be Karma's. I smiled until I realized that my face was right in her boobs. I jumped back and fell backwards out of the tent, Shane peering down at me. "Good morning, come on we are relocating," Shane chirped, smiling down at me. "Relocating to where," I asked, sitting up and turning to face him. "To town."


	4. Chapter 4

**Because the third chapter is embarrassingly short..here is chapter 4. Which..is also short. But I will also post the fifth chapter tonight. So three chapters in one night. You're welcome (: **

Amy POV  
The sound of bags and footsteps echoed off of the buildings as we walked through the streets of town. Lauren bounced around in the back as Carmilla, Laura and I walked up front, weapons in hands. "Geez Lauren chill out," Karma growled, making me look back at her. Lauren had split apart Karma and Liam, who a few seconds before had their fingers interlocked. Not that I was looking or anything. I moved my line of sight to see Lafontaine with Perry on her back and Shane walking beside them. A permanent frown etched into his face. "Hey Amy, look in that car, I see something shining," Carmilla said, bringing my attention back to the front. I looked to where she pointed and walked over to the Honda, peering into the window. A silver revolver sat in the passenger seat. "It's a gun," I said, looking back at her. She walked over to me and looked inside, her dark eyebrow arching. "I could probably get in through the trunk," I stated, seeing the trunk semi open. I lifted up the door and slid inside, taking my knife out to cut the furry fabric. "I'm not sure if there's an alarm set so be careful," Carmilla said as I pushed through into the back seat. Immediately the smell of rotting flesh took hold of me. My eyes began to water as I tried to catch my breath. "You okay," Laura asked. I looked over at her and nodded. Pushing my way past the smell, I grabbed the gun and retreated back out of the car. As soon as I was clear of the smell, my lungs involuntarily filled with fresh air. "There is something dead in there," I gasped as I crawled out, stepping onto the pavement once again.

The sun was right over head when we neared the gates of a rather large mansion. "Holy cow, that's freaking fancy," Shane gasped as we pushed the gates open. I stayed behind to push them closed. "Nice rooftop access for guard duty," Carmilla said, looking up at little ledges where gargoyles once perched. I caught back up as they were walking up the steps. "Weapons ready," I breathed, turning the knob only to find it locked. "Well that was a let down," Lafontaine stated, making me nod in agreement. I walked back down the steps and around the house, looking for a door or an open window. I looked up to see one open on the very top floor and then went on a search for a ladder. I spotted a ladder on the ground in the very back and dragged it around the house to the window. I propped it up and started my climb as the others rounded the building. "Amy please be careful," Karma said from down below. It was in that moment that I slipped and the ladder wobbled as I caught myself. Karma groaned in fear and I knew she was looking away. I finally reached the window and pulled out my knife as I climbed in.

I seemed to have entered into a library. I dropped down to the polished wooden floor. "You okay," Laura asked from down below. In fear of alerting something or someone by yelling out, I climbed up one of the bookshelves and waved down at them. I dropped back down and began my journey to the front door. I enjoyed my walk as I looked at the paintings and gold covered objects. I walked down the grand staircase and to the front door. As soon as my hand touched the doorknob however, I heard a gun cock and something pressing to the side of my head. "Move and I blow your brains out," a female voice growled from behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Now then. This is what I have written for this story so far. I hope this chapter makes at least one of you laugh. The next chapter will take a little bit to write. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review.**

**Amy POV  
I gulped as the guns barrel pressed harder against my head. "Okay, don't be rash," I said barely above a whisper as my confidence wavered. She chuckled a little to herself. "Don't tell me what to do," she stated darkly. In a move more swift than I would have ever thought possible, I swung my hand around, hitting her square in the side of the neck. I unlocked the door quickly as she stumbled back, falling to the floor. Then I pulled the revolver out of my belt and pointed it at her. "Wow, you completely caught me off guard with that," she said, leaning up a little. 'Good lord she's tall.' The door burst open and Karma ran through, dragging Liam behind her. "Danny," Laura asked pushing me aside. "Shit," Carmilla groaned. "Hi Laura," Danny said, sitting up. Laura immediately hugged her, making Danny flash a small smile. I felt myself smile and turned back to look at Carmilla only to see Lafontaine, with a sleepy Perry on her back. I looked around for her before I decided to walk outside. It was then that I noticed her on the roof. Eight million steps later, I ended up on the roof, walking down to where she sat. "Wanna talk about it," I asked as I plopped down beside her, my feet dangling. "If I did I would have pulled you aside," she snapped, making me look down at the ground below. A moment passed as I thought of the right thing to say. "Ya know, I know what it's like," I stated still looking at the ground. She looked over at me and I continued. "Karma is my whole world and I watch her with Liam all day everyday," I added, sighing deeply. She looked back forward over the garden. Normally the birds would be chirping, but wildlife became scarce when the apocalypse happened. "I'm kinda glad she's okay, but I really enjoyed all of Laura's attention," she said after a while. I continued to look forward. "I understand."**

** "That was when my clothes got ripped off and I bolted into an unlocked car," Danny said, finishing her story. I turned back around at the small table to Carmilla who looked at her deck of cards. "Wanna play fuck, kill, or marry," I asked, taking a sip of vodka. She looked up for a second then back down. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and looked down at my cards. "Emma Watson, Taissa Farmiga and Selena Gomez," Carmilla said, sitting her cards face down on the table. I mimicked her actions and thought for a moment. "Marry Selena, fuck Taissa and kill emma," I stated and she chuckled. "You'd kill Hermione," she asked. "That was a hard one, but yes, I feel like out of the three Emma has to go," I said, earning another chuckle from the vampire. "Hey anti socials, come join the party," Karma called over to us. "Nope, we're good," I called back. "Hm, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Beyonce, and Jennifer Love Hewitt," I said taking another sip and laying down a card. She chuckled and smiled down at her cards. "Kill Sarah, Fuck Beyonce and Marry Jennifer," she said nonchalantly. I gasped playfully. "Why would you kill Buffy," I asked, feigning my heart hurting. "She's a vampire slayer, plus she's up there in age," she stated, sitting another card down. I couldnt help, but snicker at her words. "So is Jennifer Love Hewitt," I said, laying down a card. "But she aged well," Carmilla argued laying down another card. **

** Frantic footsteps sounded down the stairs as we all turned in the direction to see what the fuss is about. "Guys, I don't want to alarm anyone, but Lauren alerted a group of zombies," Shane stated, as him and Lauren made it to the bottom of the stairs. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't fucking scared me," Lauren yelled, smacking him. "Oh don't make me punch you in the throa..," Shane started to shout back when I interrupted him. "Guys stop, just dim the lights and get down," I hissed, rushing to turn off the lights. I felt someone take my arm and drag me in the direction of the stairs. I followed behind the nameless person all the way up to the roof. 'This can't be Karma, she is afraid of heights.' Carmilla's dark hair shined in the moon light as we broke through the door. "Hold on tight," she said, not slowing down until we were in mid air. 'I know heights don't scare me, but Jesus!.' I closed my eyes before we hit the ground beside the house, my body not splatting into a puddle on the grass. I peeked an eye open and saw Carmilla underneath me. I pushed off of her and helped her up. "You're a lot heavier than you look," she groaned, peeking around the edge of the house to look at the zombies. "Okay here's the plan. Cause a distraction, lure the zombies away from the house. Run like hell," she stated. I raised an eyebrow and slowly followed her around the front of the house, moving behind the zombies. "Hey Yoo-hoo, uglies, over here," I chanted, to which they turned to look at me. They had started to move our way when the front door opened to reveal a seething Karma and Laura. "What are you two doing," Laura yelled. The zombies turned back around and walked towards the two girls. Carmilla ran towards the two girls. Carmilla ran towards the door, blocking the girls from the zombies. I thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again," I sang at the top of my lungs, jumping around and clapping my hands to the beat as I did so. They didn't even acknowledge me. I sighed and quickly thought of a different song. "Can you feel the love tonight," I screamed out, my throat hurting immediately. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands," I sang out. They still didn't turn to me. "Clap your hands dammit," I added, groaning. It was then that a new idea popped into my head. "I've been lookin' for a new emotion," I sang as I ran in front of their line of sight. Grunts and low screams filled the air as they turned to follow me. I jogged until they caught some speed, then I sprinted down the road. It wasn't until I was four roads over that Carmilla appeared beside me. "Get on," she said, changing into a cat. I jumped on holding onto her neck. She dashed into a narrow alley way, bouncing between the two brick buildings to reach the top. "I'm slipping," I yelled out, feeling as her fur slid through my fingers. 'Just a little more. Don't let go Amy.'**


End file.
